


What Number Am I Thinking Of?

by AppalachianApologies



Series: Appalachian's 2020 Whumptober [15]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 'cause we got two unsubs baeybeeee, Delusional Disorders, Folie a Deux, Hurt Spencer Reid, Hurt/Comfort, Paranoia, Schizophrenia, Some unsubs, Spencer Reid Whump, Spencer Whump, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppalachianApologies/pseuds/AppalachianApologies
Summary: Elias Graham knows that the Government has been listening in on his thoughts. It's time he gets revenge.Day 15: Science Gone Wrong
Series: Appalachian's 2020 Whumptober [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948174
Comments: 15
Kudos: 154
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	What Number Am I Thinking Of?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you're all doing well :)
> 
> The events of this story are based off of a series of letters and threats my own dad received about a decade ago, from a paranoid schizophrenic who believed my dad was listening to his thoughts. There are two lines from the first letter that are directedly taken from the first letter my dad received. Obviously, the names are all changed. I mean no harm to anyone with delusional disorders. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Elias Graham confidently walked into the support group, a grin forming on his face. He has exciting news for all of his peers. 

When group starts, he’s the first one to stand. Smiling, Elias announces, “Everyone, I have a really big announcement,” The seven other people look at him in wide eyes clouded with wonder.

Ida, of course it’s Ida, is the first one to speak up. “Is it- did you find it? Get it out?”

Shaking his head, Elias admits, “No, I haven’t been able to get it out,” He places a hand along his jaw, “But I finally know who’s listening in.”

As predicted, everyone gapes at him, gasps coming out in bulk. Maya even sucks in a deep breath, making a loud noise in the otherwise quiet room.

“So? Who is it?” Ida questions, looking as giddy as Elias feels.

“It’s a doctor, just like I told you guys! I knew it!”

“Who?”

“Doctor Spencer Reid. He’s the one that’s been listening to my thoughts.”

Ida jumps out of her chair, and immediately goes to hug him. “I knew you’d be able to do it! How’d you find out?”

“He has a paper. I found it in the library! It’s so obvious now, Ida, look,” Elias pulls out a slip of paper before showing it to her and reading out, “‘From thoughts to actions: Simple profiling’ by Spencer Reid, PhD.”

The entire group looks at him with wide eyes. Everyone’s wanted to get to this point in their lives. They’ve all wanted to finally find the person listening to their thoughts, and Elias has finally done it.

Snatching the crumpled up note pad to read it for herself, Ida questions, “So what are you going to do?”

“I’ve already sent him a letter,” Elias explains, using his hands to illustrate, “Telling him and the Government to stop listening to my thoughts. Now he knows that I know. If he doesn’t stop, I’ll take more protective measures.”

Ida can’t help but hug Elias deeply. “You’ve finally done it! You’re going to be free,”

Hugging her back, Elias confesses, “I know. Thank you, for all your help.”

She smiles back.

*

_ Dear Doctor Spencer Reid, _

_ I am aware of the chips in my molar and spinal cord, and this is proof of that fact. Doctor Reid, you need to stop listening in my thoughts. They are private, and the government doesn’t have the right to know it. This is a warning, but if you don’t stop listening in, I’ll make sure it stops myself. _

_ I already know how long you’ve been doing this to me, and I’m not going to live like this any longer. I’ve looked you up, and I now realize that you’ve been listening to other people’s thoughts as well. I already have a support group, and I will make sure that I reach out and find other people that you’re listening to. I will help everyone that you’ve violated. _

_ This is a simple warning to stop listening into my thoughts.  _

_ ~Elias Graham _

*

Snuggled up next to Elias, Ida questions, “Have you been able to get the microphone out?”

“I told you, Ida,” Elias starts, “That I don’t have a microphone like you do. The one in my molar records my thoughts, and the one in my neck can control me. None of them have microphones though.”

Ida nods, but it’s obvious she’s unconvinced. “Will you help me get mine out?”

“We’ve tried,” he points out, “But we still can’t find it.”

“I need it out, Elias, just like you do!”

Nodding, he agrees, “And we’re gonna keep working until both of us are free from the government. You know that, right? Once Doctor Reid stops listening to my thoughts we’re gonna be able to free you too.”

Giving him a kiss, Ida sighs, “You’re right. I love you.”

“I love you too, Ida.”

There’s a pregnant pause before Ida asks, “What are you going to do if Doctor Reid keeps your chip activated?”

Elias sighs. He’s thought about this during many sleepless nights. “Then we’ll find him, and make him turn it off.”

“Yeah,” Ida nods, “You’re right. I can’t wait until all of this is over and we can finally be free.”

“Me too.” Elias agrees, rubbing the back of his jaw where a small electronic chip lies underneath his back molar.

*

_ Dear Doctor Spencer Reid, _

_ I’ve given you over a week to turn off my chip, or send someone to remove it, and you haven’t done either. I know you’re still listening to my thoughts, so I’ll remind you: _

_ My thoughts are private, and the government has no right to be listening in. I’ll give you one more week, before I’m going to start taking further measures to get you out of my thoughts. As you already know, my girlfriend Ida knows what you’re doing. Even if you take me down, we won’t be silenced, and the whole world will know that you’ve been listening to all of our thoughts. _

_ I’m giving you one more chance. Turn off my chips or send someone to remove them. _

_ ~Elias Graham _

*

Elias sits on the edge of the tub with Ida, wrapping bandages across her wrists. She’s half leaning on his shoulder, and she can practically hear the hum from the chip in his tooth.

“I could feel it,” She starts with a sigh. “I can still feel it in there. I just can’t find it.”

Rubbing her hair with his clean hand, Elias soothes, “I know sweetheart. We’ve been over this. They make it so we can’t get them out by ourselves. We know this.”

“I know,” She whispers. “I just want it out. I wish they’d stop listening to me.”

“Me too. Maybe when we find Doctor Reid he’ll know how to get yours out too.”

After hearing that statement, Ida sits up from his shoulder and looks him in the eye. “We’re finding Doctor Reid? Why?”

Tying up the last bandage, Elias answers, “They’re still-  _ he’s _ still listening in. It’s been almost a month since I first figured it out, but he still hasn’t turned it off.” He deeply sighs, scratching the back of his neck where one of the chips lie. “You have to understand, we’re out of options at this point. We have to find him.”

Nodding, Ida confirms, “No, I understand. When are we leaving?”

“I already bought tickets,” He admits. “I just couldn’t tell you because,”

“Because of the microphone.” Ida finishes with a sigh. “But won’t Doctor Reid know you’re coming? You have been thinking about it, right?”

“If I grind my teeth I can block it out,” Elias answers, with a small smile. “I’ve just figured it out, and I can’t explain it. But when I grind my molars it stops them from listening in.”

Ida breaks out in a smile. “That’s great! I’m so happy for you!”

“Thanks, sweetheart. Let’s go pack our bags. We don’t have long until the flight leaves, okay?”

“Got it,” She smiles, before plucking a kiss on Elias’ lips.

*

_ Dear Doctor Reid, _

_ As I warned you in my last letter, I have no choice but to take extra steps to keep you out of my head, and out of my thoughts. I’ll be arriving soon, and for your sake, I hope that you turn off both of my devices, along with the devices of Ida Redmond.  _

_ I am not bluffing. _

_ Turn off the chips in my body, and I promise we can just forget about all of this. If you don’t, I’ll make sure that the entire world knows what you’ve done to me. What the rest of the government is doing to us all. _

_ Turn it off. _

_ ~Elias Graham _

*

After unplugging every electronic in the hotel, Ida curls up on the bed, absentmindedly rubbing the bandages on her wrist. “Are we really going to do this?”

Elias stops his anxious pacing. “We don’t have a choice, Ida. C’mon, we’ve been over this. You can’t give up now!”

“I know!” She replies, sitting up. “But he works for the government, he’s an agent! Doctor Reid is going to have bodyguards. How are we going to get through them?”

“We’re going to figure it out, I promise.” Elias assures her, cupping her face. “The two of us? We’re going to fix this once and for all. We’re going to be free. Forever.”

Ida bites her lip before she admits, “I’m scared, Elias. What are they gonna do to us if we mess up? The government will never let us out of their sight. They’ll give us more chips.”

“I won’t let them,” Elias quickly supplies. “They’re not going to hurt us anymore, you understand me? Their wicked technology isn’t going to go near us.”

Ida just swallows.

“Their science has already gone too far, and I’m going to make sure that it stops now. I promise you, baby. I promise.”

With a nod, Ida states, “I love you, Elias. No matter what happens with the government. I love you. Don’t ever forget it.”

“We’re going to be fine, Ida.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

*

_ Dear Doctor Reid, or the Government reading this, _

_ By the time you’ve read this, Ida and I will already be on our way to Doctor Reid’s residence, so he can once and for all remove the chips you’ve placed in our body.  _

_ No longer will you be able to listen to my thoughts or record Ida’s life. _

_ This ends right now. _

_ ~Elias Graham and Ida Redmond _

*

“This isn’t safe!” Ida hisses at him, carrying a rubber hammer in one hand and a handful of medical supplies in the other.

Getting ready to ram the door in, Elias points out, “Ida, this is the only way!”

Doctor Reid’s apartment is exactly how Elias would’ve imagined it. There’s stacks of books hiding cameras and microphones, and he can hear the buzzing in the air from electronics. Elias’ eyes widen.

“They’re recording him too?”

Ida looks at him in disbelief, before she too turns to look at the apartment. “Wait, he doesn’t even know?”

“Turn around, and put your hands on your head. I’m a federal agent. Turn. Around.”

Elias and Ida both turn to look at Doctor Spencer Reid. He looks slightly older than the pictures of him on the internet, but it’s otherwise obviously him. 

Cocking his own gun, Elias shouts back, “Don’t hurt her!”

“Put the gun down. I’m not going to hurt either of you guys if you cooperate.” Doctor Reid says, but Elias doesn’t believe him.

“You don’t understand! They’re listening to you too!”

Spencer gives him a look. “Elias Graham?”

“Stop listening to my thoughts!” He shouts, gun shaking a bit in his grasp.

From beside him, Ida hisses, “I told you he’d know you’re coming.”

Closing his eyes for a quick moment, Doctor Reid tries to convince them, “I can get both of you guys help, I promise. But I can only do that if you put the gun down.”

“Don’t listen to him, he’s trying to trick us!” Ida points out, and Elias couldn’t agree more.

“Get the chip out of my neck and out of my tooth, and then we can talk.” He counters.

Taking a quick breath in, Doctor Reid insists, “Elias, listen to me. The Government is not listening to your thoughts. There’s no chip in your neck. There’s definitely not a chip in your tooth either,” Turning to his girlfriend, the doctor continues, “And you’re Ida, right?”

She scoffs. “Yeah, which of course you’d know. You’ve been listening in my whole life!”

“You don’t have a microphone on you.” Doctor Reid tries to push. “Neither of you have any electronic pieces in your body. Do you understand me?”

“Liar!” Elias shouts, firing his weapon. The bullet hits Doctor Reid in his lower leg, and he almost instantaneously collapses. “Drop your gun, or I’ll shoot you again!” When he doesn’t, Elias insists, “I will!”

Groaning from pain, Doctor Reid, mutters, “Okay, okay,” While holding up his hands, letting Ida take his Smith & Wesson.

“Now get the fucking chips out of my body!”

Finally, finally, Doctor Reid says something useful. “I can’t.”

“What do you mean, you can’t?” Elias feels his anger grow, just as Ida’s anxiety does.

“I mean,” Doctor Reid starts, pushing down on his bullet wound, “That if I try to take out your chips without authorization from my Chief, you’ll die.”

Ida gasps out. “I knew they were in there. Elias, we were right!”

Elias takes a second to smile at her, before looking back at the doctor. “Who do you need to call?”

“My Chief, he’s a higher rank than I am,” Doctor Reid quickly supplies. “If I get authorization from my Chief, I’m able to take out your chips. For both of you. You need to let me make the phone call.”

“Yeah, yeah, do it. Where’s your phone?”

Swallowing, Doctor Reid answers, “It’s in my bedroom, on my nightstand. If you give me my phone, I’ll make sure that I get authorization to help you, okay?”

Keeping his gun trained on the doctor, Elias instructs, “Ida, go grab it.”

She does, and soon enough Doctor Reid has his phone in his hands. Elias watches as he dials, before bringing it up to his ear.

Ida, the genius girlfriend that she is, barks out, “Put it on speaker phone!”

Doctor Reid complies, and soon enough, a deep male voice comes on. Exactly how Elias would assume the Government sounds like.

_ “Reid?” _

“Agent Hotchner,” He greets, “This is Doctor Spencer Reid, and I have two citizens asking to have their chips removed.”

_ “Reid? Is everything alright?” _

Elias grips his gun tighter, bobbing it slightly to show Doctor Reid that he isn’t joking. If he somehow tips the Government off, he won’t hesitate to shoot.

“Yes, Agent Hotchner. I have two citizens here, Elias Graham and Ida Redmond. I am requesting authorization for a medical technician to have their respective electronic chips disabled and removed.”

Ida and Elias share a giddy glance together. They’re finally going to be free! “We’re gonna be free,” She says softly.

There’s a bit of a scuffle on the other end of the phone before the Government replies.  _ “Affirmative, Doctor Reid. Where is your location.” _

Doctor Reid sighs in relief at the same time as Ida and Elias do. “My apartment.” Swallowing, Doctor Reid repeats, “I’m requesting authorization for a medical technician at my apartment.”

Elias keeps his gun on the doctor, but Ida moves around the apartment, pressing down on her arms, excited from anticipation.

“How many medical technicians do you need at your location, Doctor Reid?”

“Two!” Elias barks out. “We need two technicians. One for me and one for Ida.”

There’s a pause, and Elias can hear something moving in the background, before the Government confirms,  _ “Affirmative. The authorization has been complete, and the medical technicians will be arriving at your location in T-minus ten minutes.” _

“Roger that,” Doctor Reid swallows, before ending the phone call.

“Ida, take the phone back,” Elias requests, motioning with his loaded gun.

Bringing his hands back down to his leg wound, Doctor Reid points out, “There’s nothing we can do right now but wait. You don’t need to keep the gun out.”

“Nice try,” Elias snarks out. “There’s no way I’m putting this away.”

Doctor Reid nods, before requesting, “Can you give me a cloth or towel, please? It won’t look good to the,” He pauses a bit before continuing, “To the  _ Government  _ if one of their agents is bleeding out.”

Ida looks at her boyfriend before agreeing, “He’s right. Doctor Reid doesn’t need to die, you know.”

“He’s been listening to my thoughts!” Turning to the agent, he denies the request, “You don’t get anything, okay? You’ve been invading my privacy for years. Years!”

“Elias, I didn’t have a choice, okay? It- it was the Government, alright?”

Ida nods. “You even said it yourself, Elias, his entire apartment is bugged too. They’re watching him as well.” She looks rather unsettled when she looks between the stacks of books.

While they argue, Doctor Reid continues to awkwardly shift around, trying to do his best to put pressure on his wound. 

As promised, ten minutes passed, and there’s a knock at the door.

Doctor Reid jerks up when he hears the noise, and loudly tells him, “Elias, that’s the Government, okay? You need to put the gun down,” He looks directly into his eyes and repeats, “You need to put the gun. Down.”

And then the door is kicked open, and agents flood the apartment.

It only takes a second for Elias to realize what’s happened. They’ve fallen into another one of the Government’s traps. He should’ve known that Doctor Reid was still able to listen to his thoughts all this time. He should’ve known that clenching his teeth did nothing!

“You said you would help us!” Ida wails, hands being held behind her back. “Please! Just get it out of me!”

In a far too calm of a voice, Spencer promises, “They’re going to help you. They’re going to help you both.”

“You lied!” Elias screams out, trying to break the hold to make it over to Doctor Reid. “Stop listening to my thoughts!”

“Elias, you’re going to get help, it’s okay,”

A woman with dark hair crouches down next to Doctor Reid, quickly pulling off her jacket to staunch the blood. “Hey, we need a medic over here! Reid’s hit!”

As Elias gets ushered out the door he hears Doctor Reid one last time, “Blake, I’m fine,” Before he once again disappears from Elias’ view.

Facing one of the men guiding him, he tries to plead, “You don’t understand! He’s listening to my thoughts. Please! You have to help!”

“Elias!” Ida shouts from a few feet away, getting pushed into a different car. 

“Ida! No! Let me go!”

The Government doesn’t listen to him though, and he’s pushed into the backseat of a car by a group of agents.

He doesn’t know where they’re going. All he knows is that his tooth aches.

And so with all of his spite, he thinks as hard as he can, 

_ ‘You won’t get away with this, Doctor Reid.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled a lot with thinking of what to do for this prompt because I basically never write magic, but I hope this came out okay :)
> 
> As always, I love hearing your guys' thoughts! If you'd like, come chat with me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/appalachianapologies) (AppalachianApologies) my dm's and asks are always open! I'm always so down to meet new people :D
> 
> I love you all very much, and I hope you all are doing okay. If you find yourself in a bad or scary situation, here are some hotlines (Please keep in mind that the written out numbers are US hotlines)
> 
> National Suicide Hotline: 1-800-273-8255  
> National Sexual Assault Hotline: 1-800-656-4673  
> National Domestic Violence Hotline: 1-800-799-7233
> 
> If you don't live in America and need someone to talk to, here's a list of [international hotlines.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_suicide_crisis_lines)  
> You are not alone, and I love you all <3
> 
> Much love to all of you, and take care until tomorrow!! <3


End file.
